fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Tag-Team RPG
Nintendo Tag-Team RPG is a Role-Playing Game for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. You can play as your Mii to join a multitude of Nintendo Characters as they try to save the world from an evil species known as the Cosmics created by the villains. Plot Another World (1) You are greeted by a peaceful voice, who asks your name and are you a boy or girl. You are then filled in saying that a horrid evil is attacking the worlds, and you must help them. So after this, you are teleported into the game. Mushroom Kingdom (1) You wake up in the castle courtyard, when you see a strange creature kidnapping Princess Peach, you fight it and this is the tutorial battle. After this, Toadsworth arrives and is surprised that Mario wasn't the one to save Peach. Peach thanks you and guides you into the castle, where all the Toads thank you. Peach calls Mario to the castle, who seems to like you a lot. Suddenly, Bowser's airships fly overhead and a giant grabber grabs Peach. Mario grabs you and jumps onto the airship. On the airship, you see more of the enemies that grabbed Peach as you venture towards Bowser's cabin. Once you and Mario reach the cabin, Bowser brags about the "power of the cosmics" and proceeds to fight you. He is beaten, but holds up a scepter, which summons a large dragon which Bowser calls the "Cosmic Serpent". It fights you with Bowser riding it. The beast is beaten, but as a final act, it whaps you and Mario into space, where Mario is forced to watch his world get devoured by shadow. Hyrule (1) You and Mario arrive in Hyrule, where you decide to explore the castle town. Suddenly, you see a bunch of new types of Cosmics trying to hurt a woman in an alley. You try to fight them, but you lose the fight. Suddenly, a swordsman named Link arrives at the scene and slices the Cosmics in half. The woman is revealed to be Princess Zelda, who takes you and Mario to the castle. Mario tells Zelda about his world being destroyed, which she finds out (using her psychic powers) are the Cosmics, and Ganondorf is the mastermind behind it all. Zelda requests Link to accompany you, to which he agrees. Zelda also explains that some of the worlds have been contaminated with Cosmic Power, and you must destroy the main source of the power before it gets too out of hand. Before Zelda can say where the first cosmic resource that you need is, she is stolen by Skull Kid. Skull Kid takes Zelda to the top of a giant clock tower. While Link, Mario, and you climb it, Cosmics pop out from almost every corner. Once you reach the top, Skull Kid reveals that he is not allied with Ganondorf, he just wants the cosmics for his own amusement, he then proceeds to summon a giant pig, named the "Cosmic Boar". After the boar is beaten. Skull Kid panics and runs away. Zelda thanks you summons a large ship, saying it is from "another time", and that you, Mario, and Link must fly to Pop Star. You climb on board and the A.I. R.O.B signals take off. However, a bunch of villains are gathered around a table, watching this through a crystal ball. Ganondorf comments on Skull Kid's foolishness, and the other villains laugh as well. Ganondorf then assigns King Dedede to go to Pop Star and stop them. King Dedede starts running out of the room, but trips before running towards his ship. Pop Star The ship is revealed to be called the DTV (Dimensional Travel Vehicle), and as you, Mario, and Link fly along through the cosmos, R.O.B. briefs you on the controls. You eventually fly in on Pop Star and you land. Kirby is walking through a field peacefully when the ship suddenly crash-lands right in front of him. The party explain to him that they need to eliminate the Cosmic power in the world. Kirby decides to tag along, and decides to guide you through the world, and he heads to Green Greens, with the party tailing behind. As you go through the greens, the Cosmics already seem to be there, fighting you whatever chance they get. As you reach the end of Green Greens, King Dedede appears and decides to use Cosmic power to bring Whispy Woods back to life. When you arrive, Dedede taunts you and unleashes Whispy upon you. He is beaten very easily, and you continue to Ice Cream Island. On the island, more and more cosmics continue appearing. Kirby's inhale ability uncovers an odd ruin and you venture inside where, suddenly Lololo and Lalala attack you. You beat them easily, as they were hypnotized by King Dedede, they thank you and give you a warp star so you can fly into Bubbly Clouds. In the Bubbly Clouds, You now have new trouble due to more and more cosmics appearing. As you venture on through the clouds, you are confronting by Kracko, who chases you up a huge clump of clouds, he then absorbs Cosmic Power and grows giant. You fight Giant Kracko, who, after going through two phases, is defeated. Dedede panics and decides to run away towards his giant castle. Once you reach the castle, Dedede runs up the stairs towards a large arena, and you follow him. Once in the arena, he prepares to fight you. The battle lashes out and Dedede starts fighting. He is defeated rather easily, but suddenly he gets very angry and turns himself into Dark Dedede. He is defeated after a long battle and fades away. He drops a scepter, which Kirby preceeds to destroy. The darkness in the sky dissapears, and all is well. Kirby decides to stay with the group. At the villains meeting, Ganondorf is punishing Dedede for stealing the cosmic powers. Andross floats forward and offers to help out in the Lylat System, which is where the gang are going next. Ganondorf sends Andross away. Lylat System As the DTV flies through the universal medium, Zelda appears on the screen and tells you that another high area of Cosmic Concentration is in the Lylat System. As you fly in you are suddenly hit by a laser blast, and Star Wolf arrive, revealed to be hired by Andross. As you try to fly away in the DTV, Star Fox arrive and agree to assist you. After the battle, Fox reveals that Star Wolf have allied themselves with Andross and the Cosmics. You agree to defeat Andross with Star Fox. As you fly through the galaxy, you are attacked by various cosmics, who seem to have highjacked various planes. As you fly further into the system, you are suddenly attacked by Cosmics piloting the Attack Carrier. After you destroy the carrier, a hologram of Andross appears saying that while you were fighting the Cosmics, his army was storming Corneria. Fox turns back to go to Corneria, and you follow him. At Corneria, all the Venomian ships are attacking buildings. As you destroy the Cosmic Pilots, Andross homes in on you and attacks you. As you battle Andross, the floor collapses and he eventually falls to his death. Fox thanks you and you fly away as the darkness in the sky dissapears. At the villain meeting, Ganondorf comments on how Andross had inspiring enthusiasm, but had underestimated his adversary. He tells the other villains that they must prepare to strike. Kanto While the DTV is flying around the dimensional medium, Zelda appears on the screen telling you that there is Cosmic power in Onett. As you try to take a turn towards Onett, you get shot down by various Cosmics. You start to plummet down into Kanto. At Professor Oak's lab, Red and his companion Pikachu are trying to pick out a Pokémon to join them on their journey (Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle) As Red is about to choose, the DTV crashes right in front of the lab, releasing the starter Pokémon from their balls. They become enraged and decide to attack, with help from Red and his Pikachu, they are beaten and returned into their Pokéballs. Professor Oak decides that since these Pokémon have already seen battle, that they belong to Red. Red celebrates and decides to go on his Pokémon journey. As you try to take off in the DTV however, the ship's parts have been scattered all across the land. You decide to travel with Red. As you head down Route 1, Blue appears and wants to battle with Red. After a very long battle with Blue's Eevee, he is defeated and continues on his own, vowing to beat Red someday. You soon arrive at Pewter City, where Red wants to challenge the gym. When you arrive, it is revealed that Brock, the gym's leader, has one of the DTV's parts in storage, and will only give it to you if you win the battle. After challenging Brock, he loses and gives you the DTV Part and Red the Boulder Badge. Red is extremely happy, and is excited to go to Cerulean City. But suddenly, Team Rocket attacks the gym, and Brock engages them in battle, but loses. When challenged by you, they lose and flee back to their boss. As you continue on, you see a Team Rocket grunt on a walkie talkie, with a voice talking out. A man's voice emerges from the talkie, when the grunt sees you he runs away. Red decides to continue on his own, temporarily leaving the group. As you go on without Red, you get a boat ride to Viridian City. (TBC) Onett Hocotate Diamond City Port Town Skyworld Zebes Yoshi's Island Hyrule (2) Mushroom Kingdom (2) Another World (2) 75m (DLC) Town (DLC) Characters Main Party Temporary Party Members Temporary members of the party are different because you cannot level them up, they always have a designated level. They also can only be accessed in their homeworld. Summons Important NPCS Villains There is a main group of villains that are using the power of the Cosmics to take over the worlds, they often appear in certain worlds as bosses. Main Group Unassociated Villains Unimportant Identifiable NPCs Enemies Cosmics Other Enemies Cosmic Bosses Other Bosses Category:Role-Playing Games